


Nagito and Hajime in: The Theft of a Lifetime and The Greatest Treasure

by DatLAG



Series: Nagito and the gang in... [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Animal Ears, Detectives, Hybrids, I am NOT NOT having that, Love Confessions, M/M, Oh yes youve been waiting for that i know it, Sequel, Sequel to The Hope Among Thieves, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, well more like post that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: To be an Ultimate Thief, there is one golden rule: One must only steal from other thieves. After all, where is the hope and the enjoyment from stealing the innocent? A policy which previously thief Nagito lived by, however he left this life behind with an "amnesia" and was now the coworker of very stubborn Inspector Hajime.He swore to make good on a promise he made to himself, and he decided that today was it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Nagito and the gang in... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Nagito and Hajime in: The Theft of a Lifetime and The Greatest Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> ITS TIME  
> I KNOW YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN ACTUAL CONFESSION I KNOW IT THEN HERE YA GO  
> This happens basically during the epilogue, but before Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko finds Nagito again.  
> Why do I make my timelines so complicated?

Hajime dropped a bunch of documents on Nagito’s desk. “New case for us, get ready, we’re going in 2 hours.”

The white haired moth moved aside some furniture to have the space to open the file. He watched the brunette walk over to his own desk and sit down to prepare as well.

Nagito looked out the window, admiring the night sky of Paris. He didn’t think one day he would be able to stay in Hajime’s office without the crossbreed kicking him out with his shock pistol.

Faking amnesia was not that easy. Having to change his habits to not bring suspicion upon himself, faking his condition, at least the shock on the head he received was convincing enough to make the doctor’s believe that he lost his memories.

Having to fake relearning everything was hard too. But as he went through this process, he didn’t expect the brunette to help him with it, and being supportive during his “re-education”.

They kept him out of earshot when they would talk about his thieving past, but he knew. He knew Interpol was divided on what to do with him and his amnesia. However, Hajime again stepped in and protected him from repercussions. Using the arguments of having lost his memories, and that punishing him while in that state would be useless and unfair.

He added that he would take all responsibility for his current state, and view personally at the ex-thief’s well being.

Just thinking about that declaration of protection he overheard while sneaking around at the hospital made the lepidoptera clutch his chest and fight back a smile.

It’s been now some months ever since he and Hajime started actively working together, and things have taken a relaxing rhythm. Hajime slipped back into his tsundereish personality and stopped sugarcoating Nagito, and the moth was also comfortable slipping back into his old personality as well, minus the thieving habits.

Maybe now it was an appropriate time for a confession.

He remembered what he swore to himself all those months ago. Telling Hajime the truth about his feelings.

However it was held back by the whole amnesia, and other complicated matters. As well as confessing too early would put Hajime in an… awkward position to say the least. How were one supposed to respond to an amnesiac confessing their feelings to them while they only knew each other for a few weeks from the amnesiac’s point of view (even if they turned out to not be amnesiac)?

Nagito wanted to spare the Inspector the trouble, so he waited. He would make good on that promise, it will just have to wait for a little bit. He waited for the both of them to get comfortable with each other, to get past the memory loss issue, and also for Hajime to find his personal ground to interact with Nagito, as he was of course, quite confused at how he was supposed to act towards Nagito at first.

But now, things were fine. Just fine. Comfortable and steady, exactly what the white haired teen wanted.

He watched Hajime walk up to the mini-fridge in the room, pulling a tiny blood pocket he bit in with his fangs, and grabbed a can of Blue Ram he threw in Nagito’s direction, which the moth caught in mid-air.

Nagito mumbled out a “Thank you.” and Hajime answered with a grin before strolling back to his desk.

It was really high time to rock the relationship boat, he thought as he opened a drawer, and put an object in his pocket.

* * *

Both cops entered the fancy manor where the theft happened. The house belonged to one Byakuya Togami, an influential businessmen who had the reputation to be very cutthroat and, in words of some journalist, quite the jerkass. He was a tiger sand shark who had apparently gone through multiple operations and diets to reduce the size of his teeth and shark appearance to make himself less threatening looking for the sake of his image and business. But that probably made him look even more threatening than if he didn’t transform anything about himself.

Overnight, a crown apparently belonging to one of the Togami descendants has been stolen, and he requested Inspector Hajime to take care of it.

The crown was exposed in a private room with only one door and two windows. Both officers walked over to said windows, and checked how they worked as well as where it led.

The door could only be locked with Togami’s key, which meant the culprit could only have escaped from the windows.

Nagito went to one window while Hajime went to the other. The white haired moth remarked: “Its hatch is in place. It could only have been locked from the inside, normally at least.” He looked in the brunette’s direction. “Noticed anything?”

The bat opened the window and looked down. “There’s only bushes of roses and thorns below. If the culprit escaped from there they would have some serious scratches all over them.”

Nagito observed below, indeed the bushes were thick. Jumping in them could slow down one’s fall, but also hurt. The injuries could be used as evidence later.

Togami, still in the room, commented. “The box containing the crown could only have been opened by an employee of the house. Alas none of them have alibis the night of the incidents, as all were working in different areas. All of them were working overnight and did not leave the house, the cameras at the entrances are proof enough of that.”

The brunette brought his right hand to his chin. “So the crown is still somewhere in the house…”

Nagito waved his hand. “But finding it won’t say much about who is the culprit I’m afraid, all of the employees have access to everywhere in the house. And if we just retrieve the loot the culprit will just simply try again.”

“Exactly!” Hajime kept checking out the window, and made a signal for the moth to come closer to take a look.

The insect bumped shoulders with the wolf. Hajime didn’t seem to mind however as he slid his arm over the ex-thief’s shoulder, bringing him closer.

Ignoring the very loud sound of his heartbeat, the insect listened to Hajime’s observations. “Look.” He passed his fingers below the hatch. “The wood here is a bit darker.”

“Indeed. There doesn’t appear to be dust on it either, maybe it got wet and the wood absorbed whatever was on it.”

Hajime nodded. “And…” He pointed to a window frame. “There’s marks here. I feel like someone attached something here, or did something at least.”

Nagito thought about it as well. “Maybe a rope. But if you used one, you would lower yourself right into the bushes.”

They both stepped away from the window and brought a hand to their chin, in perfect sync. They also both reached the same conclusion and nodded to each other. They turned to Togami and the Inspector asked: “Would you let us in your garden please?”

* * *

They were standing in front of the bush below the window. Said window was on the second floor and on the other side of the small garden was another part of the mansion. While the insect was looking at the opposing windows, the Inspector was inspecting the bush.

Nagito almost jumped when he heard a pained cry from Hajime. He turned around to see the other cop with his ears down and holding his hand, which now bore a cut.

“Yeah I should’ve known…” He breathed out.

The white haired teen took the brunette’s hurt hand and dug in his pocket for bandages. “What were you expecting?” He said, actually meaning it as a question and not in a scolding way.

“I was expecting to grab that thing.” He pointed with his other hand towards the thorns. “I saw some type of clothing in it, I wanted to get it.”

Nagito finished to apply the bandage on the cut, making sure it was properly on by sliding his thumb across it, feeling the brunette’s skin against his. “There.” He let go of the brunette’s hand and followed the crossbreed’s line of sight.

He walked to the bush and perceived a dark piece of cloth. He reached through with his mechanical arm, hearing the sharp scraping against the thorns. Hajime self proclaimed himself as the one who made the machine to amnesiac Nagito, and the moth had overheard the wolf work tirelessly at night to make up for his lack of mechanical knowledge to be able to fix the engine up himself.

This warmed the lepidoptera’s heart. He already knew Hajime wasn’t the type to show affection or ask for it outright, but Nagito still enjoyed and appreciated every single glimpse and bit of care Hajime was willing to show or hid behind closed doors.

The thought of this genuine care for him made his chest grow tight, and excited for what he had planned.

* * *

When Nagito was involved, nothing ever went as planned. Something he learned from his thieving days.

And this turned out to be true, as soon as they pointed out the culprit in one Kirumi Tojo things instantly turned to the chase as she escaped to the roof, her and Hajime alone above while the moth was flying up to them, but not daring to interrupt as they were caught in some complex fighting.

Hajime could keep up with Tojo’s hand to hand combat capabilities, it was no surprise to Nagito however, as he admired the brunette’s fighting skills firsthand at the gym, where they would work out together (if working out counted as checking Hajime out in Nagito’s case).

The brunette and the maid kept exchanging blows after blows, and slowly, Tojo revealed her numerous spider legs, and she renewed her determination to strike Hajime down. She was very reminiscent of Celestia Ludenberg in Nagito's opinion.

Instinctively, this made the moth want to back off, as spiders were the natural enemies of insects like him, however his experience made him stand his ground, trying to find a way to help out Hajime.

Said crossbreed was still handling the enemy, and Nagito could tell he was holding back. He didn’t pull out his weapons, nor used his ultrasonic voice, maybe he was waiting for Tojo to tire out.

It was quite the marvel to watch him fight. The swift mouvements of his moves, his focus, the fire in his eyes… Nagito noticed he was less distracted by lights ever since the Future Foundation Heist. Hajime became his new favorite distraction instead.

As much as he wanted to keep watching him, he didn’t want to interrupt him anymore and he wanted to be useful rather than just ogling his coworker.

Maybe he could search for the crown instead, that will resolve things quicker.

And that means he can get to what he planned quicker too.

* * *

He asked the owner for a look around the house, to find where the item’s hiding place could be.

Byakuya was trailing after him, as Nagito just walked through the garden, direction: the insect farm. As breeding rare insects was apparently a good source of income to sell to collectors, and picky eaters. Togami seemed to also have them raised to have high quality food directly at home. Practical to say the least.

“You came to a decision quickly.” Pointed the rich sand tiger shark.

“Indeed. It is just a matter of deductions. And if it isn't here… I will just have to search somewhere else.” In front of the farm, Nagito stepped aside. “Would you do me the honor of opening the door?”

Togami opened the farm with his master key in silence. Nagito entered and admired the cages of diverse insects inside. Flying butterflies, even fellow moths, and cages of spiders.

The crown would need to be hidden somewhere where it could be kept out of sight, while not in a harmful environment, and also a place that would dissuade others from looking into it as a bonus.

The cage of a poisonous spider sounded like a good plan.

After asking which cages Kirumi Tojo would look over, and a bit of searching with Nagito’s mechanical arm, immune to any kind of poison, he quickly dug up the crown.

“Here it is.” The moth declared.

Togami walked over and observed his possession. “Quite the peculiar hiding place.”

“Indeed! I find it a smart choice personally. It’s unexpected, and no one would really want to look anywhere close to a poisonous spider. But Kirumi Tojo could handle it, she just needed to stall for a bit with her closed room theft and take the crown out of the estate somehow.”

“I see.” The tiger shark looked away and pulled out his phone to contact his personnel. “Seems like I was right...

...thieves know the ways of other thieves.”

A feeling of dread sunk hard inside Nagito’s stomach.

* * *

The feeling stayed in his guts the whole night. The object in his pocket felt like a weight.

Togami seemed to have thrown out that reply as a complete no brainer, as he didn’t bring up the subject again, and simply let him go with Hajime with no issue once they had arrested Kirumi Tojo. He should’ve guessed there was a reason the rich shark requested them of all people, if he really did think it took a thief to catch a thief then no wonder he asked for Hajime and Nagito. He really wanted to be sure he had his crown back isn't it.

Afterwards, the brunette decided to go eat fancy at a hotel restaurant. He felt like getting a treat for the two of them.

While Hajime was very enthusiastic, Nagito felt awful. All the while the crossbreed enjoyed himself, the moth only felt more and more uncomfortable, and the weight in his gut only grew.

He didn’t need to explain to himself why it was, nor what he needed to do to release this weight.

A built up anxiety he thought he had left behind and hidden behind his lie had come back to haunt him.

And now, he felt unworthy of telling Hajime the words he always wanted to tell him while still hiding beneath a layer of deceit.

He should’ve known he was going to regret this. But he recalled the words he thought to himself back then:

_No sugarcoating, no stupid pick up lines, no nonsense, just the truth. After everything they had been through together, Hajime deserved to know._

_Just the truth._

While the brunette shoved a piece of meat in his mouth, a trickle of sweat rolled down the insect’s neck as he said: “Hey, Hajime…”

“Mh?” The bat looked up at him.

“We… I need to talk about something.”

* * *

After dinner, they both walked back to their office, and they both stood on the balcony. The brunette was patiently waiting for the white haired teen to bring up what he wanted to talk about.

It was silent, in the middle of the night with very weak lighting from inside the office, but Nagito knew. He could read the mood for once, and he could only swallow hard as he thought his words out.

He held the item preciously in his pocket. He needed to be truthful to be worth giving it over. But that didn’t stop him from being horrified.

He couldn’t recall the last time he was this scared, even grazing death was nowhere near as frightening.

He had no idea how everything would turn out. And more importantly, he didn’t know if Hajime would still be with him at the end of the conversation.

But it was a conversation he had really put off for months now, he should’ve known that lies would always one day be uncovered. Every mystery would eventually be unraveled.

If he didn’t say it now, it would come to light eventually. If a complete stranger could figure it out, then it was just a matter of time before Hajime did.

Misfortune truly struck today. He just had to have taken on this case with that client and hear out that line from them. 

And he was scared that this time, good luck won’t repay him.

“So, Hajime…” He breathed out. “It’s-”

“You’re hiding stuff from me right?”

Nagito practically gasped. He looked at the wolf in the eyes, expecting disgust, or anger, or any type of negative emotion.

But instead he was smiling.

“Yeah, I know.”

Hajime turned around and looked up at the sky.

“I’m not stupid. I figured out what’s up.”

Fear paralyzed the white haired insect. His feelers were going crazy, the urge to cry and puke was overcoming him.

But before it overtook him, Hajime continued. “And… I get why you lied.”

The world stopped around the moth.

“And I’m not mad. I was _at first_ but… I understood afterwards. So…”

He looked back at the other teen and walked over to him, shyly taking one of his hands in his, as a sign of reassurance.

He squeezed the hand between his own as he murmured with a soft smile. “...It’s alright. You’re still the same lucky bastard I’ve always known, and I’m very happy with that.”

He really didn’t think his luck would repay him. He really didn't.

But this unbelievable fortune, this hope, _Hajime_ moved him to tears.

* * *

It took awhile for him to calm down and wipe off the salty water in his eyes. The brunette just let him silently let it out, understanding no more words needed to be said.

After Nagito recollected himself, he reached inside his pocket. “Now then...”

Hajime didn’t seem to expect more talking after the emotionally packed quick conversation. “Now then what?”

“I’ve got something else to tell you.” Nagito grabbed the item in his pocket.

The brunette breathed in. “Another thing? Oh come on…” He sighed. “Oh well, hit me. It can’t be more…” He tried searching for a word, but didn’t manage to find one. ”...more **_more_ ** than what we’ve just got out of the way.”

The ex-thief then pulled out a box. The bat recognized the familiar shape, but grinned and shook his head in denial.

Then Nagito opened said box, revealing a silver ring with a star shaped yellow crystal inlaid in it.

“Oh **_fuck-_** _I was wrong-_ ** _I WAS WRONG-”_** Hajime panicked as a flush engulfed his entire body, his ears pulled back and his tail stuck between his legs.

Meanwhile, Nagito closed his eyes with a prominent blush on his face. “I’m still having a hard time believing that this day finally came... but you deserve to know my feelings…”

Hiding himself behind his arm, the brunette asked: “Your- your _what?”_ The information still having a hard time being registered in his brain.

“My feelings Hajime!” He opened his eyes and walked closer to the brunette, looking maybe a bit too excited for comfort. “My feelings for you!”

“Your **WHAT!?** ” The reveal hitting him like a ton of bricks, Hajime stumbled backwards the more Nagito got close to him.

“I told you, my feelings for you!” He started getting overly emotional, kicking in his habit of drooling and sweating when his emotions went overboard. “Ever since we met I knew you were a greater thief than I ever could be! You’ve stolen my heart!” The more he rambled, the more he walked closer to Hajime, and the more the brunette would walk back in flustered disbelief, until he was pressed back against the balcony's railing with the other teen invading his personal space. But Nagito didn’t pay attention, he was too busy unpacking tons over tons of repressed romantic and sexual tension. “I was always attracted to you, ever since we met here in Paris, your hope, your body, your personality, your kindness, the more I saw of you during our heist the harder I would fall for you! You became irreplaceable to me, _necessary,_ I didn’t want a life without you! I respect you, I admire you, I adore you, I love you from the bottom of my heart Hajime! This is why I gave up my life as a thief in the first place, I wanted to be with you! None of the riches or treasures in the world held a candle to you! I would choose you over all of them in a heartbeat! I never felt such need, greed and selfishness for anything or anyone before! I mean it with every inch of my body! And I would be the happiest creature in the world if you would let me hand this body of mine over to you... Be with you forever… I would do anything for that! I’ll let you do whatever you want with me! I _want_ you to! I want to understand you… To be special to you… And if you’ll let me, become one with y-”

 **“PLEASE STOP** **_I’M GOING TO DIE!!”_ **

Hajime’s scream echoed through Paris for what seemed like hours.

* * *

It took even longer for Hajime to regain his composure, or at least scraps of it, as his face was still flushed and he still had trouble looking at the white haired moth in the eyes, who still had the ring out and was also still waiting for an answer.

Eventually, the brunette took a deep breath and built up some resolve before looking at the ex-thief. “Hey.”

“Yes?”

The crossbreed took another deep breath before walking to the moth with a determined pace and grabbed his green coat. He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard before crashing his lips on the other’s, short circuiting the insect's brain.

And to add onto that, he licked the white haired teen’s lips, a sign of affection for canines, before opening his mouth and shoving his tongue down the other’s throat, making Nagito squeal and feel his brain completely shut down.

He completely melted into the kiss and drowned himself in the sensations labeled Hajime Hinata, until the wolf broke away, too early in Nagito’s opinion, but at that point, the ex-thief was reduced to a panting blushing lovestruck mess who struggled to even stand on his own two feet, mere steps away from fainting, barely held up by the Inspector sill holding onto his jacket.

The crossbreed looked away, licking his lips and swallowing before turning back and grinning. “This is revenge for all of my stolen kisses! And…”

He slid in hand into Nagito’s, snatching the ring box away from him.

“You called me a thief earlier right?” He presented the ring and waved it in front of the other’s face. “Well I’ll guess I’ll be taking this!” He chuckled with a playful smile.

And with that Nagito’s consciousness was gone from sheer happiness overload.

“That’s the part where you’re supposed to put it on me dumbass!” He heard Hajime half sigh and half laugh as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep peaceful slumber, signifying the end of what Nagito now considered the best, luckiest, most hopeful day of his life.

He did it. He succeeded in the heist of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito I Propose In Marriage Before Going On The First Date Komaeda  
> Why is Byakuya a Tiger Sand Shark of all things? Because this species does that great thing called sibling cannibalism where the first born would eat the embryos of his siblings and unfertilized eggs in the womb. A literal version of what Byakuya basically goes through in the original Danganronpa, literally eating up his siblings to grow strong and survive. Also I'll let you choose if it's the original Byakuya or the Imposter.  
> You had no clue how funny it was to write Nagito’s long ass rant. As a resident of Hajime Simp Nation I admit I maybe projected a bit onto that shit- ghjdnchbdsj But it’s alright. If I’m a resident of the Hajime Simp Nation then Nagito’s the king.  
> I really enjoy this universe… Maybe I’ll write some more one-shots about it, maybe previous missions of the Ultimates, cases of Hajime/Nagito cops and maybe some everyday life things, if motivation feels like it that is.


End file.
